Eddie Brock
For the film, see Venom. For the extraterrestrial lifeform, see Venom (symbiote). Eddie Brock is a journalist, and a former investigative reporter with his own show, The Eddie Brock Report. When getting the job of interviewing Carlton Drake, Eddie accused him of doing illegal test on people, resulting into getting fired along with his ex-fiancée, Anne Weying. Six months later, Eddie was contacted by Dora Skirth who told him that Drake was conducting test that end up killing people. Reluctantly agreeing, Eddie entered the Life Foundation facility and became bonded with a symbiote. Realizing that the symbiote was alive, Eddie came into contacted by Drake's workers who attempted to apprehend him. Trying to expose the Life Foundation, Eddie came to contact with Anne, informed that the symbiote was killing Eddie left it alone, only to be captured by Drake's men. While held captive, Eddie was saved by the symbiote and planned to stop Drake, who became bonded with another symbiote, Riot. Once they defeated Riot and expose the Life Foundation for their crimes, Eddie decided to bond with the symbiote, together becoming known as Venom. Biography Eddie and his girlfriend Anne Weying moved to San Francisco after Eddie was fired from the Daily Globe from a previous incident. In San Francisco, Eddie would go on to establish his own career again and even getting his own show called The Eddie Brock Report. When the organization known as the Life Foundation had a probe that crashed from outer space Brock was assigned by his boss to interview the CEO of the Life Foundation, Carlton Drake much to Brock’s reluctance as he considered Drake an immoral person. After a date with Anne, Eddie was contacted at night by someone claiming all the allegations against the Life Foundation were true. The next day using legal documents from Anne, whose firm was defending the Life Foundation from a lawsuit, Eddie confronted Drake with these and was quickly thrown out. Eddie was soon after fired by his boss for disobeying him and Anne broke up with him after she was fired for Eddie using her documents. Six months later, Eddie was now broke and struggling to find work. Eddie walked into a convenient store where Eddie banters with Mrs. Chen, while buying some food, a man walked inside the store and told her that if she didn't have her money ready she'll die. After the robber left the store, Eddie buys the food he needed and felt sorry for what Chen is going through. Heading home, Eddie sees Ziggy and his girlfriend, he then enters his room and tries to meditate but was interrupted by his electric guitar and tries to drown out the noise with his pillow. One day, Eddie visited the convenience store again, where he was followed by Dora Skirth of the Life Foundation, who asked for his help. Listening to Dora's reasoning on Carlton Drake's crimes, Eddie refused to help, heading home instead. Before he could go home, Eddie visited Anne at her home but was disappointed when she wasn't there. Anne would then came back home and was accompanied by Dan Lewis. Once Dan left them to talk, Eddie explained on what's going on with her and that he misses her, however Anne left conversation with ending the talk on how it's too late to fix their relationship and wants him to move on. After pondering the idea, Eddie came to the Life Foundation in order to use evidence that will expose them of their doings, with the help of Dora Skirth. Eddie was later distracted by a familiar person that he met named Maria, she would later broke out of her capsule and infected Eddie with some sort of lifeform. When the alarms start to go off, Eddie escaped from the facility and ran through woods until he being shot at by them. Eddie ran through a tree bark that resulted into him being tripped over and quickly got himself back up, Eddie needed to get away from the guards by hopping onto a tree in order to hide. Once the guards moved on, Eddie makes his way to escape and headed home. At home, Eddie called Anne and tried to come to contact with about what happened at the Life Foundation. Eddie felt incredibly hungry and decided to eat frozen tater tots and chicken from the garbage but resulted becoming sick and vomited on the toilet. Later, Eddie went to the bathroom to clear his head but heard a strange voice and was moved backwards by the symbiote and into the bathtub. The next day, Eddie visited Anne who was on a date with Dan inside a restaurant, he wanted to talk about Carlton Drake but was heavily distracted by hunger and wanted to eat something alive. Eddie goes inside a lobster tank and starts to eat them, Anne tells Eddie to stop but Dan decided to help him to which Eddie agreed. Eddie goes to hospital and gets examined in an x-ray but was interrupted by sound waves and decided to leave with Dan asking him to comeback if he's ready. Back into his home, Eddie heard Ziggy playing his electric guitar loudly, Eddie interrupted his session by knocking on his door. Eddie politely asked him to turn it down, but when he refused Eddie accidentally let Venom come through, scaring Ziggy, who agreed to turn his music down. Calling Anne, Eddie attempted to apologize to her and explained that he was feeling unwell and hearing a voice, but the symbiote interrupted their conversation. Eddie eventually grew crazed, wishing for the symbiote to leave his body. However, when some thugs came to his door, looking to acquire the symbiote, it helped him fend them off. Eddie made a run for it, coming to realize what was inside of him. Eddie hopped on a motorcycle, slowly getting away from the thugs, only to be hit by a van. When the driver of the van, another thug, hopped out, the symbiote took over Eddie's body, enveloping him and lifting Roland Treece up off the ground. After expressing his desire of consuming the thug, Venom was shot by another thug, resulting to him turning around and bite the man's head off, before being shot by the police. Venom swam away, before disappearing back into Eddie. Eddie noticed he recovered from his injuries, as soon as he acknowledged Venom, the symbiote then appeared from him. Eddie seemed disgusted by Venom eating someone, to which Venom replied it was "fuel in the tank" and that the symbiotes had found a species to bond with. Understanding that the symbiote could eat anybody else, Eddie went back to his former workplace but a former colleague stopped him. Eddie goes away before Venom could hurt him. Eddie wonders how to get up to his boss's office and has the idea of changing back into Venom. Eddie climbed up onto the top of the building where Venom notice how beautiful Eddie's world is and was ashamed that it will be taken over. Eddie and Venom were effected by the sounds of an airplane traveling above them and fell down from the building. Eddie was saved by Venom and told that he got both of them. Eddie broke into his former boss's office where he puts a note and his phone with all the evidence against Drake. Eddie took the elevator because his fear of heights but encountered a S.W.A.T team that tried to arrest him. Eddie warned the gunmen to not fight him but they refused, resulting into letting Venom took over and fight all of the SWAT down. After Eddie tells Venom to not eat a SWAT team member, Anne saw Eddie as Venom and decided to take him to the hospital and take off the "parasite". Confronted by Anne in her car, Eddie tried to explain what had happened to him, with Venom prompting apologized to her for his selfish actions. Taken back to the hospital, Anne and Dan told him that the "parasite" was killing him, which resulted into Venom attacking Dan but Anne used ultrasound to force Venom off from Eddie. Eddie felt excruciating pain while hearing hyper active sound, resulting to letting the symbiote to be unbonded with Eddie. Furiously, Eddie yells at Venom for slowly killing him and told him that he was done and walked away. As Eddie goes into an elevator, he was tazed and captured by Roland Treece and his men. Taken into the Life Foundation's facility, Eddie woke up on a tied up chair. Eddie attacked Treece for his failure of intimidation but Drake arrived and told him and his mercenaries to get out. Drake asked where Venom is but Eddie responded he doesn't know. Drake changed into a symbiote in order to intimidate him but couldn't get any answer and ask Treece to execute him in the woods. When Treece was about to execute him, Eddie distracted him long enough so that Venom, who bonded with Anne, can take out all the other guys and eat Treece's head. Anne then kissed Eddie so that Venom could come back into him, knowing what he'll do with other symbiotes, decides to face Riot before the ship is launched. At the station, Eddie climbed onto a wall and noticed Riot breaking out of a window, asking Venom that he could take only to responded with a chance they might lose. Despite knowing he'll lose, Eddie proceeded to stop Carlton and Riot by blocking their path, receiving a threat by them, they intensely fought against each other. Almost losing against his attacks, Eddie gained the upper hand, after briefly being separated from Venom and soon they consumed each other. Heading towards the rocket ship, Eddie, Venom, Carlton, and Riot were separated due to Anne use of the ultrasound that activated a horn antenna . Falling down, Eddie fell onto a platform and fought against Carlton. Eddie punched Carlton in the face and kicked him off before he could finish his sentence. Walking away, Eddie was stabbed in the back by Riot before entering the ship. Venom arrived and bonded with Eddie, taking off the blade, and using it to destroy the rocket, killing Drake and Riot. Venom saved Eddie before being burned by the fire. In the aftermath, crimes of the Life Foundation were exposed. Eddie was rehired and offered to make a special edition on Drake. Eddie told Anne that he won't be back on screen and started to write articles. Anne told Eddie that the kiss was Venom's idea and that Dan must not know about it. Eddie was surprised by the Anne's comment about their kiss but was mistaken for being bonded by Venom, to which Eddie agreed about the power and how it wasn't completely awful. Venom distracted Eddie about the fact that she doesn't know that he survived the fire and Anne noticed that Eddie wasn't listening. Eddie then walked away and expresses his farewell. Walking down the street, Eddie stumbled upon a dog owner who observed him and Anne and told him that he shouldn't give up on her, agreeing with and petted his dog, while Venom commented on eating it. Settling down some ground rules, Eddie lectured Venom about how people are good and bad people and should only touch, harm, hurt, and possibly eat very bad individuals to which Venom questions to know the difference, responding with just seeing and sensing it. Feeling hungry, Eddie went to Mrs. Chen's convenient store, greeting her and telling on how he was doing. While deciding what to eat before Venom would eat his liver, they decided on buying tater tots and maybe some chocolate, much to Venom's delight. However, a robber showed up to collect his money but was disappointed again from Mrs. Chen's uncooperative behavior and proceeded to aim a gun at her. Eddie notices the robber and was asked by Venom if he was a bad guy, to which he concurs. As Mrs. Chen was getting the money, Eddie and Venom decided to subdue the robber and ate him alive. After consuming the robber for his crime, Chen horrifyingly told Eddie of what had happened to him. Eddie responded that he has parasite and said bye to Mrs. Chen. Venom angrily expresses his hatred of being called a parasite and told Eddie to apologized. Eddie apologizes to Venom and asked what they should do next to which Venom replied that they could do whatever they want. Eddie went to San Quentin Prison where he interviewed a serial killer named Cletus Kasady. During their conversation, Cletus told Eddie that once he'll get out of prison there's going to be carnage. Relationships Allies *Anne Weying - ex-fiancée, savior, and friend *Chen - friend *Maria † - friend *Dora Skirth † - ally *Dan Lewis *Venom - symbiote and savior Enemies *Life Foundation **Dr. Carlton Drake † - enemy and victim ***Riot † - enemy and victim **Roland Treece † - enemy Powers and abilities Powers *'Superhuman strength:' With Venom, Eddie can effortlessly pick up and throw adult humans with considerable distances, even when not fully enveloped in it. As Venom, Eddie could crush an entire car jump by jumping onto it, in part due to his added size. *'Superhuman durability:' With Venom, Eddie can withstand numerous impact forces that can cause any sort of discomfort, such as withstanding gas grenades, explosives that are thrown at him, fired bullets, and a severed attack from Riot. *'Superhuman speed:' With Venom, Eddie can move faster than the average human who engages moderate exercise. As Venom, Eddie was able to move faster than a group of mercenaries that attempt shoot at him and crawl up walls at high speeds. *'Superhuman agility:' With Venom, Eddie has superhuman levels of agility far greater than regular humans. As Venom, Eddie was able to leap from a car from far distances, jump high from the ground to land on top of a building, and do acrobatic flips to dodge Riot's incoming attacks. *'Regenerative healing factor:' With Venom, Eddie can heal his damaged limbs by letting the symbiote fix his broken leg and instantly recover from it. *'Tentacle extension:' With Venom, Eddie can extend the symbiote substance at will, forming them into tendril and tentacle-like appendages allowing him to knock down enemies, grapple towards objects and structures, and form a semifluid-matter shield. Abilities *'Expert reporter:' Eddie was an investigative reporter on his show, The Eddie Brock Report, where he was able to ask numerous questions with his own reliable sources to report his audience for information. *'Combatant:' With Venom, Eddie can defend himself with his profound powers. Eddie can vigorously attack Riot and even attack numerous of mercenaries that were hired by Carlton Drake effortlessly. He was able to fight off multiple soldiers and violently throw them across the landscape. References Category:Venom characters Category:Humans Category:Symbiote hosts